Dangereuse Alliance
by Felicityjames13
Summary: L'entraineur doit choisir une nouveau chef d'équipe pour l'equipe de Basket du Lycée de Konoha. Une terrible compétition se fait entre Sasuke et Naruto qui les rapproches. Cependant Naruto ne fait-il pas une terrible faute dans cette nouvel Alliance?
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1:

-Allez , s'il vous plait monsieur, laisser moi jouer.

-Naruto! Tu es remplaçant et tu le restera jusqu'à ce qu'une personne de l'équipe se blesse.

-C'est pas juste, bougonne-t-il.

L'entraineur mit fin au jeu et interpella ces joueurs pour leur annoncer une bonne nouvelle.

-Et bien comme vous le savait tous, Neji votre capitaine à changer de Lycée donc je devrais choisir le meilleur d'entre vous pour être le capitaine, alors donner vous à font!

Tous le monde regarder Sasuke persuader qu'il allait devenir le nouveau capitaine de basket du Lycée de Konoha. En effet , le brun était le meilleur dans tous les domaines, il faisait partie des gens les plus populaires du lycée et tous le monde l'admirer, surtout la gente féminine. Malgré son fort succès il restait et distant à l'égard d'autrui.

-bon vous pouvez disposer, l'entrainement est fini!

Tous s'en aller en courant vers le vestiaire sauf Naruto qui rester là tous les soir pour marquer quelque panier.

Sasuke sortit le premier des vestiaires pour pouvoir échapper à une personne mais Naruto l'ayant remarquer le provoqua en duel.

-Naruto , je doit partir (pour m'enfuir avant quelle ne vienne ).

-T'as peur qu'un Baka comme moi te mette la racler de ta vie , hein?

« un baka,? » pensa Sasuke.

-Ok! Mais vite .dit-il en regardant de droit à gauche.

-Merci Sasuke. Répond-il avec un grand sourire.

Ça lui faisait entièrement plaisir qu'une personne telle que Sasuke voulait bien lui accorder du temps pour lui.

Le match était assez rude, Sasuke pensait pouvoir se débarrasser facilement de Naruto, après tous ce n'était qu'un piètre remplaçant.

-Tu m'impressionne Naruto, mais ne pense pas que tu vas gagner.

Il s'empara du ballon des mains de Naruto et marqua encore un panier.

-Merde, vocifère ce dernier. Combien à combien?

-Égalité , 18 à 18 pour l'instant.

Après quelque minute de course intensive derrière le ballon , ils s'écroulèrent en même temps.

-Wahou Sasuke t'es très fort, même après deux heures d'entrainement.

-tu joue bien, bien mieux que certains de notre équipe.

-Ah ouai? Merci mais Misuki-sensei pense le contraire...

-Et bien Misuki-sensei te fera jouer au entrainement maintenant.

Ils se retournèrent tous les deux vers le professeur.

-C'est vrai, oh merci Sensei!

Naruto courra pour sauter au coup du prof mais celui-ci l'arrêta

-Un peu de tenu Naruto,

-Oui sensei, fit-il en souriant bêtement et grattant la tête.

-SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEe

Un fille au cheveux rose s'élança vers le dénommer.

-Sakura, lâche moi.

-Mici Mici de m'avoir attendu.

-Je ne t'ai p...

-arrête de faire ton timide, lui coupa-t-elle.

Sasuke s'en alla suivit de Sakura qui ne cesse de lui crier de l'attendre.

-Drôle de couple chuchota Misuki-sensei avant de s'en aller à son tour laissant Naruto seul, encore une fois.

-Pourquoi Sakura? Pourquoi m'avoir fait ça...je te dévoile mes sentiment et toi tu saute au coup de sasuke la semaine d'après.

Naruto, ce cancre de service était détesté de tous. Primo: Il était bâtard, il avait perdu ces parents après sa naissance. Ils étaient en route à la maison et un gros camion les avaient percuter, seul Naruto a survit à ce terrible accident. Seul. Secundo:il vivait seul on ne sait ou, son tuteur était professeur et personne ne savait d'où Naruto pouvait se procurer ces habille de marque. Les avaient-ils volé? Et Tertio:Il avait brisé le cœur d'une jeune fille .

Naruto, tous le monde le connaissait mais était-il populaire? Jamais de la vie. Être populaire c'est, certes être connu de tous mais aussi être aimer de tous. Sans cela il devenait un zéro ponté détester...

Malgré la haine des gens en vers lui , Naruto continuait sa vie avec le sourire bête qu'il faisait a tous le monde le matin. Il allait vers les populaires et les salua un par un.

-Salut Sasuke!

Aucune réponse.

-Yo kyo.

-Qu'est que tu veux gamin.

-Bonjour Kiba!

-Salut vieux!

Quand il s'en alla kiba n'arrête pas de l'insulter

-Je déteste les hypocrites comme toi kiba.

-Bun quoi, c'est Naruto dont je parle. Ce gros voleurs la semaines dernière La montre de Sashiko à été volé et deux jours plu tard naruto à un nouveau portable.

-Ouai, il vendu ma montre D&G pour s'offrir un putain de portable.

-En plus, ace qu'il paraît il est homo...

-Et alors, t'es un sale hypocrite quand meme. Tu as pas honte, lui est en premier et toi en Terminal, tu devrais pas lui faire ce genre de truck.

-Toi aussi tu es en terminal, tu ne lui à même pas répondu.

-C'est mieux que de faire semblant.

-YATAAAAAAAAAAAAA Sasuke t'es trop cool, tu vol au secoure des autres!

-Wahouuuuuu quelle générosité et quelle beauté!!!!!!!!

-Pas touche les filles, il est à moi.

-Sakura,je suis à personne.

Ça sonne.

-au faite, toi et moi c'est fini.

-P-Pourquoi Sasuke!!!

-Les deux semaines sont passer et je ressens rien pour toi.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON

Sakura avait conclue un marcher avec Sasuke;; il lui laisse deux semaines, deux semaines pour lui faire ressentir quelque chose, et après si rien ne s'était passer elle devait lâcher l'affaire.

Naruto passa à coté, le sourire au lèvres.

-Pourquoi tu souris toi! Lui hurla Sakura

-Tu l'as bien mériter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2: Secret de Naruto

Dans le chapitre précédent :

-_Neji est parti, je devrais choisir un nouveau capitaine_

_-Il est à moi les filles_

_-toi et moi, c'est fini._

_-Tu l'a bien mérité_

Tous le lycée était maintenant au courant, pas pour l'histoire de Sasuke et de Sakura, non... mais la gifle qu'a donné Naruto à cette dernière.

Pourquoi? Voilà l'éternel question.

-Ce salaud a osé frapper une fille!rugit Kiba

-Elle a sans doute mérité, fit le ténébreux.

-C'est un gros con, personne ne va lui adresser la parole maintenant.

-Sa va pas changer grand chose...chuchote Sasuke.

Pendant la pose déjeuner, tous le monde éviter Naruto, le regarder avec mépris et les critiques s'étendent: « Il arrive à manger après ça », « c'est un monstre ce mec , pas étonnant il a pas de parents sur le dos », « connard »...

Lui, montrer son indifférence, alors qu'au font il était désintégrer.

*Flash-Back:*

-tu l'as bien mérité...

-Ta gueule sale PD

-hein?

-Je vais le dire a tous le monde qui tu es vraiment!!!

-Q-quoi?!

-Ils vont tous te haïr encore plus qu'avant.

-Qu'est ce que...

-Je vais leur dire que tu t'es fait...

CLLACKKKKKKKKKk

Toute la cour se retourne, y compris Sasuke.

-...

-Sakura...

Elle partit en courant, effondrer , dans les toilettes pour filles.

*Fin du Flash-Back*

_Pourquoi lui ai-je dit, pourquoi?..._

Il regardait son sandwich et n'avait pas la force de l'engloutir.

Pas l'humeur de le manger.

Son secret, personne ne devrait le savoir, personne.

Un ombre le couvrit, il monta la tête et failli avoir une attaque.

-Je te demande pardon Naruto...

-...

-Je suis désolé Naruto, j'etait a bout tu comprend?

-...

-Je ne dirai à personne ton secret Naruto.

-J'ai peur...

-Naruto.

Elle l'enlaça.

-Pardon de t'avoir giflé...

-je l'ai mérite sa aussi.

Sourire

-Sakura, t'es pas obligé de rester...

-Tait toi Naruto.

Elle s'assoit à coté de lui.

-Je ne te dégoute pas?

-Pourquoi Naruto? C'est horrible ce qui t'es arrivé...

-Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé?

Sursaut.

-Sasukeeeeeee T'es venu te pardonner!!!???

Demande l'exciter.

-Non, alors répond à ma question?

-...

Il se leva et partis devant les salles de cours, ne voulant plus parler.

Le Brun regarda la Rose pour plus d'explication.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça je ne peux rien dire.

-Même pas un bout?

-Même pas .

-Et si je t'invite au resto ce soir?

-Nan je peux pas...

-Et après en va voir un film au ciné?

-N- sasuke..

-Je t'accompagne jusqu'à chez toi et te fait un bisou sur la joue...

-Sa..SaSuke -///-

-En plus je te donnerai une belle photo de moi à la plage.

-KYAAAAAAA OKIIIIIIIIIIIIII je veux la photo maintenant.

-alors?

-Et bien, voilà...Il y a quelque année Naruto à été victime d'un horrible drame...

-Poursuit

-Un homme est venu...

Flash Back

Une homme est venu a la porte de naruto, il sonna.

Un Un petit blond ouvrit.

-Je peux vous aidez

-Bien sure.

Il attrape le jeune blond et le tira jusqu'à sa voiture.

-Qu'est-ce que? Fit le jeune garçon terroriser.

Il lui baissa le pantalon...

Fin du Flash-Back

-Et je te laisse deviner la suite.

-...

Il était sans voix,

-Qui a fait ça?

-Je peux pas te le dire Sauke

-Et si?

-J'en ai assez dit...

Naruto attendais la fin de la pose devant sa salle, ignorant les mauvais regard autour de lui ,comme a son habitude.

Il jouait avec un fleur, la faisant tourner comme un hélicoptère puis fixé la tige au bout de son nez pour la faire tenir en équilibre.

Sasuke, passa à coté et repensa a cette affreuse histoire.

_Je devrais être plus sympa avec lui _se dit-il

Il se dirigeant vers le blond.

-Hey Gamin, un conseil pour l'entrainement, joue à font personne ne va te fair de cadeau.

-Chui pas un gamin!!!

-Si,fit sasuke, par rapport a moi tu l'es: par la traille, par l'age et aussi...(il se pencha a la hauteur du jeune garçon) par l'intelligence.

Il recula subitement pour éviter le poing de Naruto et sourit.

-On se voit ce soir!

Et il partit.

Tout le monde étaient outré de voir un Sasuke aussi social avec une personne qui plus est un garçon tel que Naruto.

Sakura arriva par la suite.

_La tension se refroidit_ pensaient les autres

Par leur plus grande entonnement , elle se jeta sur Naruto, lui claqua une bise sur la joue et s'en alla.

« qu'est ce qui ce passe? » Voici l'autre éternel question...

Les cours se passa comme a son habitude, jusqu'au entrainement.

-Vous allez faire deux équipes, Je nomme Sai et Kiba comme Chef d'équipe, choisissez vos équipiez.

-C'est moi qui prend Sasuke!

-Nan c'est moi, toi t'as qu'a prendre Naruto!

-Jamais je prendrais ce boulet.

Naruto était assis sur les bancs écoutant leurs jugements vis a vis de lui.

-Misuki-sensei, je pourrai être dans la même équipe que Naruto, on fera les remplaçant.

-Bonne idée , comme ça ils vont être obliger de le prendre lui aussi.

-KWA! Mais c'est pas juste, pourquoi ce Baka est dans Mon équipe. s'écrit Kiba

-Ha!

-Au moins j'ai Sasuke.

-Pfff

Le match commença, Naruto et Sasuke étaient assis sur les bancs attendant leur tour.

Sasuke était très impatient.

-Calme toi Sasuke.

-Je peux pas, j'ai très envie de joué pas toi?

-J'ai l'habitude tu sais, parfois j'attends pendant les matchs et a la fin je ne joue même pas

-...

-CHANGEMENT

Naruto se lève comme si on lui avait piquer avec une aiguille.

Mais pendant les match, personne ne passait la balle a Naruto.

-Kiba Passe la moi, je suis démarquer.

Il ne le calculer même pas, préférant marquer au panier, alors qu'il était a la moitié du terrain.

-Qu'est ce que tu fait Kiba! Hurla Sasuke.

La balle était a l'équipe adverse, Naruto décida de leurs arracher la balle puis marqua pour montrer ce qu'il savait faire.

Tous le monde le lorgner du regard comme si s'était un extraterrestre seul Sasuke lui sourit gentillement et l'entraineur lui lança un : « Bien jouer, continue comme ça mon grand ».


End file.
